Conventionally, instead of payment in cash, electronic payment systems using credit cards, debit cards, or electronic money cards, etc. have been known. At the time of payment, if necessary information is inquired to a host of an account system, time for communications must be made, and the payment takes time, so that a system is known in which by receiving ID information of a card in response to a customer's operation performed when a customer enters a shop, credit information is inquired to the host and acquired, and credited in advance, and communications with the host are omitted at the time of payment at a register, and payment is made in a short time (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).    [Patent Literature 1] JP, 2002-063527, A